masseffectfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Terminus Confederate Army
The Terminus Confederate Army is a branch of the Terminus Confederate Military that is responsible for land-based military operations. It is the primary armed force of the confederacy, taking part in all large-scale invasions and campaigns of the confederacy. Overview Function The Confederate Army comprises of the majority of the Terminus Confederation's ground-based infantry and units, and is tasked with engaging the enemies of the confederacy in ground and air combat. They use a variety of equipment and weaponry. Primarily led by the and , the Army is comprised of most of various mercenaries and assassins, all of which being fairly skilled in what they do. With the exception of a very small minority, most of the governing leaders of the confederacy also lead the Army in military campaigns. This can be attributed to lack of man-power and experienced military personnel. Leaders who are considered unfit for leading military campaigns are militaristic tacticians, giving orders to more suitable but lower-ranked individuals. It is known that the Confederate Army supposedly also takes a large role in training extremist groups in the Terminus Systems. This is done so that the confederacy always has ties with these insurgent groups and can easily use them to do their dirty work. Many militia groups have also been trained under the army for defense of Terminus colonies. Composition The Confederate ground forces are composed largely of , whom are used primarily for their rapid reproduction and their tendency to fall in line easily. These vorcha are coordinated and led into battle by their and superiors. The batarians and krogan can easily control vorcha because of their ability to display dominance over others. and are used as war beasts and slaves are used in non-combat roles in battle, usually as medics, mechanics, and grave-diggers. Equipment Armament Infantry Weapons The Confederate Army has no standard-issue weapon for their personnel. Instead, various units and soldiers are encouraged to utilize their own unique equipment to save credits for the war effort. Despite this, most of the personnel in the army are equipped with the model because of it's cheap cost and reliability in combat. Specialized units of the army are given confederacy-issued models like the and the due to the nature of their high-priority operations. Snipers were equipped with various models of rifles, ranging from the and the to the and . Most light-arms used by confederates is the and the , but special forces are issued and models. More heavily-armed units are often seen wielding and . More specialized units are equipped with various devastating and highly-illegal weaponry. Ground Vehicles The Confederacy usually uses any vehicle it can get, be it military-grade or civilian. That being said, a large number of their ground vehicles are mining vehicles that have been refitted for combat purposes; an example of this being the ET3 G-Variant. Many other vehicles are stolen from enemy military transports thus, a few Confederate-controlled and have been seen in armored battalions. The majority of all military vehicles are recovered and . As the confederacy gained support from forces like the , they began receiving large stockpiles of batarian military vehicles. These range from armored platforms like the Adat and Strider, to crafts like the Mursha. All of these vehicles would be given some form of customization by their pilots or commanders, so the armament of each usually differed. Air Craft The confederate army only had a small amount of aerial vehicles at their disposal, however, the small amount of models that they had were put to effective use. The most used of any aerial vehicle that the confederacy had was the , an extremely versatile gunship effective against ground and aerial forces. The initially came under special use by the confederacy for it's reliance but was later replaced by the batarian-designed UR-12 Tusk. Other aircrafts consist of AIV-23 Raiders for fighter and bombing operations and refitted for aerial support. Miscellaneous Equipment * * *EM4 Medical Dispenser Category:Ubertank Category:Army